Our Story II
by Radh06
Summary: Enam pasangan tak berfaedah yang menjalani hidupnya dalam seluk beluk kehidupan dunia nyata. Bagaimana masing-masing pasangan menanggapi masalah? [Agar lebih afdol baca Our Story terlebih dahulu karena saling bersangkut paut dan OS II ini berganti alih menjadi YAOI!]
1. Chapter 1

_Tittle : Our Story II  
_

 _Author : UpiSuandi_

 _Rated : T-M[for dirty word]_

 _Cast : All pair EXO'12_

 _Support Cast : Liat aja nanti yaa.._

 _Note : Peringatan, ini bukan GS tetapi berganti alih menjadi bergenre yaoi. Enjoy!_

 _Summary : Enam pasangan tak berfaedah yang menjalani hidupnya dalam seluk beluk kehidupan dunia realita. Bagaimana masing-masing pasangan menanggapi masalah?_

* * *

Pada suatu hari, di pertengahan musim panas ini. Dimana matahari dengan kampret nya muncul membawa hawa-hawa panas beserta cahaya nya yang bersinar terang benderang. Mungkin cuaca kek begini dewa banget buat yang lagi berjemur di lautan berpasir sana, berbaring santai make Beha ama celana *uhuk* dalam *uhuk* doang, minum aer kelapa langsung sama batok dan kulit-kulitnya, badan terpoles sunblock tanpa khawatir gosong kek masakan telor gue kemaren, pokok nya sek asek jos lah. Tapi beda cerita sama yang lagi di daratan cem pelajar or mahasiswa, salah satu nya kita sebut saja Icing, pemuda manis cem _Unicorn_ suku Baduy ini yang udah ga tahan ama cuaca panas, apalagi di tengah hari di tambah nunggu bus gini, mungkin kalo ekspektasi di drama-drama koriyah kita nunggu di pinggir trotoar jalan sambil tengok kanan kiri nunggu bis itu berasa cantik banget, angin sepoy-sepoy membelai lembut rambut, pantulan sinar matahari yang bikin siluet kita makin cihuy, dabes lah. Tapi ya mau gimana hidup kek drama gitu mau di bawa ke dunia itu suka impasibel, dari hal kecil kek nunggu bis gini aja jauh banget dari drama, boro-boro angin sepoi-sepoi, yang ada debu ama asep kenalpot yang bikin muka Icing kusem dan item, panas gak tanggung-tanggung suhu nya berasa tinggal ama Oscar, bis nya juga saoloh ga muncul-muncul, abang nya ga doyan duit kayak nya.

Kesel bis ga muncul-muncul, akhirnya otak Icing mampu bekerja dengan benar di saat genting begini. Dia baru inget kemaren si Umin nge-download aplikasi ojek online yang warna ijo itu, yang inisial nya G belakang nya B, saoloh berasa nge inisial nama gebetan, hihi. Dengan cekatan keburu otak nya konslet lagi kek semula, Icing langsung buka itu app, dia sebelum nya belom pernah make begituan, karena biasanya pacar bantet yang tajir nya itu nganter pulang, sayang disayang untuk hari ini pacarnya lagi di bawa kabur ke rumah nenek nya sana.

"Duh ini gimana ya cara nya?"

Dahi Icing berasa abis lari marathon, padahal Cuma ketak-ketik doang. _Gotcha!_ Ada 3 motor yang deket ama daerah Icing, Icing jadi bingung. Setelah memilah-memilah akhirnya ada satu _driver_ yang mau dan Alhamdulillah dari liat profil nya sih masih muda getoh. Setelah nge- _chat_ dan kasih tau posisi pas sepuluh menit kemudian muncul lah seonggok motor _matic_ dengan indah nya.

Yang pas abang-abang nya buka helm berasa _slowmotion._ Oh may gawd itu akang ojek kasep visaann euy! Begitu mungkin batin Icing sekarang yang lagi degeun-degeun. Itu beneran abang tukang ojek? Bukan CEO nya gitu?

 _"Permisi mas, bener mas yang nama nya Zhang Yixing?"_

Yaoloh suara nya serek serek becek gitu, berasa pen di becekin, astagfirullah mau puasa.

"E-eh iya, saya Yixing," _ditambah sayang juga gapapa hihi._

Setelah abang ojek tersebut menyodorkan helm hijau kebanggaan nya pada Icing, dan menyuruh Icing memakai nya. Sebelum memakai Icing menyempatkan diri mengendus endus bagian dalam helm tersebut, ngeri aroma-aroma khas atau ketombe yang nyangkut, mending ketombe kalo kutu? Iwww mending Icing copot beha sendiri buat jadiin helm. Eh Icing kan baru inget dia gapake Beha. dada rata gitu.

Di jalan Icing pun mulai bersenda gurau dengan sang tukang Ojek tampan ini, ternyata nama nya SeungHyun, tapi kok profil ojek nya nama nya TOP ya? Ah jadi bayangin si TOP bakal jadi TOP di ranjang heuheu. Gua juga mau.

20 menit kemudian, Icing sudah sampai di depan rumah nya dengan selamat sentosa tanpa kekurangan bagian tubuh apapun, dan masih perawan, eh maap pejaka. Agak sedih sih bagaimanapun itu abang TOP enak banget dijadiin simpanan jaga-jaga kalo Suho ga kaya lagi, yaoloh.

.

.

 _UkeCans chatroom_

 **ZhangLay** : Gaess

 **Baekkie** : Apa kuda?

 **Kyungsoo** : Sedih banget dibilang kuda

 **Umin** : Trus apa?

 **Kyungsoo** : domba garut, may be?

 **ZhangLay** : Jahaaadd!

 **Luhen** : Tau, Icing kan suka Unicorn masa domba garut sih?

 **Baekkie** : Trus apa Kijang!?

 **Luhen** : Badak bercula satu lah, kan sama-sama ada tanduk nya tuh di atas idung, ya kan!

 **Taotao** : Gua baru dateng tapi liat chat kok langsung kesel ya?

 **ZhangLay** : Aaaa gue gak se gendut itu!

 **Umin** : Emang Badak gendut ya?

 **Kyungsoo** : *Elusdada

 **Baekkie** : Ga pernah liat badak Min?

 **Umin** : ga pernah, hehe..

 **Baekkie** : Yaudah liburan nanti ke ujung kulon yuk! Kita liat badak!

 **Taotao** : Ih ikuuuuttt! Mayan ntar kulit nya bisa dibikin tas.

 **Kyungsoo** : *ElusPerut

 **Luhen** : Makin lama Kyungsoo elus *tiiiitttt* (SENSOR).

 **Baekkie** : elus apa hayoo..

 **Luhen** : Elus.. Ehm ehm..

 **Kyungsoo** : Elus Pisang ambon, shit lah ngomong gitu doang susah amad..

 **Umin** : Yaoloh..

 **ZhangLay** : Plis lah gua tu mau ceritaaaa man temaannnn... Pleaseee

 **Taotao** : Silahkan

 **ZhangLay** : Gue Punya Pen-tit- kalo lu lupa Tao..

 **Baekkie** : Adudu.. Jadi inget si Icing sekarang ga jomblo lagi.

 **Kyungsoo** : Adudu? Inget adudu di boboiboy jadi inget Chen juga, kepala nya sama.

 **Luhen** : plis deh jan motong omongan orang, gabaik.

 **Umin** : Muntah Cilok!

 **ZhangLay** : gua tadi nge-gr*ab..

 **Baekkie** : Trus?

 **ZhangLay** : Driver nyaaaa...

 **Umin** : kenapa?

 **Taotao** : Bapak-bapak pedo?

 **Baekkie** : Gremo butuh belaian?

 **Luhen** : Mas-mas cadel?

 **Kyungsoo** : Pacar elu itu mah Kijang.

 **ZhangLay** : No no no! GANTENG SANGAT! BANGSAT ITU MUKA! ASU EEK TAIK LAH ITU EMAK NYA NGIDAM APA HUHU

 **Kyungsoo** : Lu itu mau muji ama ngehina sih Cing?

 **Baekkie** : Insaf Cing Insaf, iklan marjan sudah dekat.

 **Luhen** : Ganteng? Seganteng apa?

 **Taotao** : Lebih ganteng mana ama Suho?

 **ZhangLay** : GUA LIAT MUKA NYA AJA LANGSUNG ILANG INGATAN AMA SI SUHO!

 **Umin** : Ya ampun se bajingan itu kah muka nya?

 **Baekkie** : Ah jadi pengen tau! Siapa namanya!

 **ZhangLay** : Profil nya nama nya TOP!

 **Baekkie** : Takis Gaes..

.

.

Dua hari kemudian, pemuda pemuda manis yang status nya sudah taken itu malah kegandrungan ama ojek online, bukan manfaatin fungsi nya, malah modus ke abang-bang yang sekira nya gans luar biyasaah, mulai dari yang seumuran ampe mas-mas siap nikah semua mereka simpan nomor nya dengan baik dan benar, kebiasaan baru ini juga berimbas dengan keheranan para sang kekasih yang bingung kenapa uke nya di ajak pulang bareng sering gamau, dibanding dulu telat nawarin aja serasa ngibarin bendera merah ke banteng Rusia. Tapi itu ga numbuhin rasa curiga diantara para seme, malah enak, agak irit bensin, dasar medit emang.

"Gimana? Udah dapet balesan belom?"

"Ntar sebentar,"

"Ayo sih cepet keburu jam 11,"

"Tancap dulu ah,"

"Minjem sisir dong,"

"Eh iya gua minta parfum dong, lupa make rex*na jadi gini nih,"

"Ya ampun, ngomong nya Tancap cem mba mba sosialita, Sisir ama parfum aja numpang,"

"Bicik Lu, lagi ngirit nih,"

"Eh-eh udah di bales nih, bentar lagi nyampe katanya,"

"apaan yang nyampe huh?"

"Itu- Oow,"

.

.

 **Tbc or END?**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/n : Hallo, bertemu lagiii dengankuu, ada yang kangen? Oke maap. Epep ini gue tulis di hape karna leptop nya rusak huee *EmotCry. Baru tau kalo keyboard ke tetes-an sedikit air aja udah fatal, yaoloh. Doain ya semoga cepet sembuh leptop gue. Kalo punya saran kasih tau ya dikolom review *ButuhBantuan. Ehm, ini epep emang punya tujuan ngelanjutin Our Story, tapi ini Yaoi ya hehe. labil? Aneh? Ga lucu? Maapiin gueee.. Papay.**

Oke, saya mau mengatakan bahwa sequel ini akan berganti menjadi OS season 2 atas permintaan author langsung. Dan akan sedikit berbeda dengan dibawakan genre YAOI. Semoga dapat menikmati kembali.

Terima kasih atas dukungannya selama ini dalam cerita yang kami bawakan. Dan juga tak lupa kami sangat menghargai dan pasti nya kami selalu membaca review kalian walaupun tak dibalas/Mianhae/bungkuk/. Kami sangat senang sekaligus bersyukur dengan adanya kalian. Terima kasih banyak~

 _See You Again~_


	2. Bulan Ramadhan

CHAPTER 2

* * *

Bulan Ramadhan, bulan penuh ampunan, penuh berkah. Di bulan ramdhan juga kita berlomba-lomba mendapat kan ridha dari sang pencipta. Mulai dari perbanyak ibadah, puasa satu bulan penuh, hingga ikut tadarusan setelah tarawih bersama ustadz keceh kampung sebelah. Dan dibulan ramdhan ini mari kita mulai perbanyak silaturahmi- Oke maap kebablasan ceramah gue keknya.

Bulan puasa emang identik dengan lapar dan haus, and _summer. Oh yes of course summer_ , itu lho musim kemarau, musim nya sawah panen, pete jengkol panen, tahu bulat masih digoreng belom dibakar. Kadang gue ngerasa ga adil, _summer_ di kita itu berasa matahari 20 kmdpl (asek, biar ga keliatan bego-bego amat). Lha di luar negeri yang menganut 4 musim? Itu _summer_ berasa ngadem di saung yang di tengah-tengah sawah. Anget-anget adem es krim goreng. Padahal masyarakat di kita kan yang populasi nya mayor muslim tapi menahan haus dan lapar di tengah cuaca yang bisa mengeringkan ikan asin para pelayan, asek. Tapi pas liat tipi acara Ondespot kalo puasa diluar negeri itu waktu puasa nya ampe 15-20 jam, langsung gue sujud syukur, cuci beras- eh salah maksud nya cuci kaki mamah, minta maap jika selama ini _suudzon_ dan tidak bersyukur. Karna gue sendiri penganut ridha mamah ridha ilahi, mancing mania, mantab!

 _Back to story ya gaes_.

.

.

 _Namja cool Chatroom_

 **Osen** : Jadi bukber gak neh gays?

 **Ongin** : Tau ni, wacana doang kali.

 **Chen** : Mana nih, pak presiden gak nongol-nongol.

 **Ceye** : Hay gaes, nyatanya _sprite_ emang nyegerin.

 **Osen** : Masuk-masuk langsung ngiklan, _lej*l home shopping_ di lapak sebelah mas.

 **Ongin** : Nyaho, abang Nggos juga mana nic, aku kan kangen..

 **Chen** : Diatas gue bukan kakak kandung gue.

 **Osen** : Kok _IDname_ lu samaan sih ama gue Jong?!

 **Ongin** : Elu del yang ngikut-ngikut gue, gua tau lu stalker lama gue.

 **Osen** : Mules kaki gue.

 **Ongin** : Astopir, lu kena asam urat del, umur ga ada yang tau ya.

 **Osen** : Pengen ngomong kembaran temsek rasanya.

 **Ceye** : Omongin aja seno, gabaik puasa memendam dendam, lebih baik keluarkan, agar hati kita sucih tidak penuh desah.

 **Osen** : Temsek anyink, Saru! Alhamdulillah lega.

 **Ceye** : Gitu doang ngatain nya? Ga seru.

 **Holkay** : Bukber jadi ya gengs!

 **Chen** : Jadi? Alhamdulillah makan enak.

 **Ceye** : Bukber nya kita-kita aja nih?

 **Osen** : Masa kita doang? _Ours Uke_ ga di ajak nih?

 **Ongin** : Ntar nya dia juga ada acara bukber sendiri, udahlah kita aja. Jadi jomblo sehari gengs, ga bosen di gelonjotin ama yang itu-itu mulu.

 **Chen** : Gua aduin ke Kyungsoo nangis lu bang.

 **Ongin** : Ya jangan atuh, mohon kerja sama nya.

 **Ceye** : Ajak anak kompleks aja gimana? Silaturahmi.

 **Holkay** : Wah otak lu berguna juga ya loey. Ide brilian tuh, gimana nih setuja ga?

 **Osen** : Setuju kali bang -_- oke sih gue setuju.

 **Chen** : Kalo bisa kita sekalian amal, pulang ngampus kemaren gua liat panti jompo baru noh di depan kompleks, pindahan dari arab katanya.

 **Ceye** : Ya anjir dari arab? TKI pensiunan kali itu mah.

 **Ongin** : Bagus itu, refrensi buat kalo lu nanti lulus kuliah lontang lantung cus ke arab, tua dikit masuk panti jompo. Idup itu jangan di bikin susah sob.

 **Holkay :** Kalo ceye mati duluan disiksa majikan nya ya ga bisa nikmatin panti jompo Jong.

 **Ongin** : Ya tinggal kubur aja, depan rumah nya kan halaman masih luas, dari pada gaje buat ternak cupang, mending investasi rumah masa depan, ye gak!

 **Ipan** : Yoih brader..

 **Holkay** : Baru nongol Nggos.

 **Osen** : Kabar baik bang?

 **Ipan :** Aalhamdulillah baik, makasih loh udah nanyain.

 **Ceye** : Saoloh, ini bukber cug gimane? Keburu drama marjan udahan.

 **Holkay** : Kita rundingin bareng-bareng aja bareng anak kompleks, ntar info nya gua sebar lewat grup, siap-siap teraweh gengs.

 **Ipan** : Elah, baru gabung udah selesai aja ini convers.

.

.

Beda dengan seme-seme yang baru ngerencanain bukber, ke-enam uke kita ini malah udah bukber duluan, ga maen-maen. Buka nya pake ayam ricis _(reechese),_ tau gak? Itu loh chicken keepci yang ama dia disambelin pake level trus dikasih sambel oranye kek rambut Sehun jelang Kambek. Mereka sengaja ga ngajak para seme karena mereka naek _gr*ab car_ setelah sebulan sebelum nya mereka tertangkap basah oleh para seme sedang mengincar abang-abang gr*ab. Dengan hukuman para uke jadi abang gr*ab buat para seme, istri saleha.

"Si bantet ngirim apaan nih di group?" **–Baek-**

"Aya naon Bek?" **–Kyungsoo-**

"Oh, mau ada rapat abis teraweh. Rapat di masjid." **–Icing-**

"Emang ada apa pake rapat segala? Duit kas kepake beli gorengan lagi?" **–Luhan-**

"Kata bang Ipan sih, mau bahas bukber," **–Tao-**

"Lha kita kan udah bukber?" **–Luhan-**

"Bukber ama anak kompleks lah, manly," **–Baek-**

"Makasih loh udah bilang manly,"

"Oh, kata nya ada acara amal juga buat panti jompo," **–Umin-**

"Rapat nanti hadir kuy gaes," **–Kyungsoo-**

"Kuy lah, kangen aa' caplang, hihi." **–Baek-**

"Ting bating, ayo lah kangen cadel juga." **–Luhan-**

"Eh Min, mau kemana lu?" **–Tao-**

"Mau pulang, hadirin rapat? Cepet mangkanya gua tinggal bengong lu," **–Baek-**

"E-eh tapi ayam nya belom abis, gimana ini?" **–Tao-**

"Bungkus aja bungkus oleh-oleh buat orang rumah," **–Luhan-**

"Oh oke!"

" _Dadi menungso yo ojok kie-kie nemen rek_ " **–Kyungsoo-**

 **Note : mudah-mudahan bahasa nya bener ya wkwk**

.

.

Habis terawih, sesuai janji tadi mereka langsung cus rapat buat bukber, tapi sayang di sayang. Gasemua anak kompleks bisa ikut, kebanyakan sih ada acara bukber, jadi Cuma pengurus-pengurus dan beberapa anggota doang, tapi meski mereka ga dateng semua setuju atas ide abang holkay.

Para uke yang baru dateng ke masjid langsung nyari posisi wenak di barisan para uke lainnya, betewe disini Jungkook uke ya, setau gue dia uke nya si mphi sih wkwk.

Tes tas tes ekhem ekhem uhuk.. itu suara holkay yang lagi pemanasan sebelum suara emas nya berkumandang, biar ga salah apalagi kepeleset lidahnya, ujan nggak masa iya kepeleset, maksud aneud. Batuk cantik, batuk jaim, batuk manjalengka, ampe batuk akik udah dia coba. Saatnya tiba dia mengeluarkan suara..

'Assalamualaikum..'

Asjdhsfghjerokl..

Ahsagduhdws..

Boro di denger, di tengok aja nggak kehadiran holkay di depan podium, untung sabar, untung ganteng, untung kaya, udah kuat hati pak presiden mah. Di coba yang kedua kalinya juga sama, masih pada asik ngobrol sendiri. Lima cecunguk yang katanya sahabat juga sama, mereka yang semangat rapat malah sibuk ama COC yang benteng nya di terobos monster. Yang uke lagi, malah ngomongin gamis ama turban buat lebaran, subhanallah emang.

Kesabaran holkay sudah habis, kesabaran yang habis itu ga bisa di isi aer trus di kocok trus bisa dipake cem syrup marjan. Suholkay nepok jidat yang pas matanya liat _microfon_ 'kenapa gak dari tadi aja cecunguk itu pada gua getok pake ini', itulah batin junmyeon.

"EKHEM, ASSLAMUALAIKUM WAROHMATULOHIWABAROKATUH!"

"WAALAIKUMSALAM!" **–JAMAAH-**

"APA? GA KEDENGERAN! SEKALI LAGI YA! ASSALAMUALAIKUMWAROHMATULOHIWABAROKATUH!" **–SUHO-**

"WAALAIKUMSALAM PAK HAJEE!" **–JAMAAH-**

"SEKALI LAGI ASSALAM-" **–SUHO-**

"PAK HAJI BUDEG YA!"

 _JLEB_

 _'Elu yang dari awal budeg, nyet'_

"Sudah-sudah, kita mulai saja rapat kita ini, rapat saya mulai,"

"Jadi masalah amal ke panti jompo itu pada setuju nih?" **–SUHO-**

"Setujuuuu,"

"Oke, bukber nya juga?" **–SUHO-**

"Setujuuuu,"

"Makan enak?" **–SUHO-**

"Setujuuuu,"

"Pake uang kas?" **–SUHO-**

"SETUJUUUUU!"

"Dasar! Jadi amal nya kita mau kaya gimana nih? Sumbang uang atau barang?" **–SUHO-**

"Sumbang pahala bisa ga?" **–JONGIN-**

"Pahala buat diri lu sendiri aja limit Jong," **–YEOL-**

"Kalo uang, uang nya dari kita apa pake uang kas?" **–SEHUN-**

"Gimana Nona Kyungsoo selaku ibu kas," **–SUHO-**

"Gue masih punya titit ya bang!" **–KYUNGSOO-**

"Aww, imut gini kok bertitit sih, sini abang cek. Udah sunat belom," **–JONGIN-**

"IH DASAR WAJAN KERAK TELOR MESUM!" **–KYUNGSOO-**

"Astopir cug ini masih di dalem masjid, mandi besar lu bedua abis ini," **–KRIS-**

"Nyodok aja belom, apalagi mandi besar." **–JONGIN-**

"Kaleng Khong Guan diem aja deh, berisik!" **–LUHAN-**

"Eh _like-like_ gue dong, boncabe kering," **–JONGIN-**

" _Like-like_ gue itu artinya apa Jong?" **–MPHI-**

"Suka-suka gue, masa gitu aja gatau? Ga pernah maen pesbuk ya!" **–JONGIN-**

"ETDAH, WOY CICING ATUH. AING BALEDOG JEUNG BATU AKIK SIWON BENJOL MANEH!" **–SUHO-**

 _Trans : 'etdah, woy diem atuh. Gua lempar pake batu akik siwon benjol kamu'_

"Nah good, oke silahkan Kyungsoo lanjut," **–KRIS-**

"Jadi karna uang kas kita ga bisa di pake bukber sama amal, kita bisa pilih salah satu mau yang mana yang pake uang kas, bukber atau amal. Kalo menurut gue sih mending bukber aja pake uang kas, jadi kita diskusiin dulu bukber mau dimana, jadi ada perhitungan kira-kira abis berapa. Baru abis itu sisa nya bisa pake tambahan buat amal. Trus kalo amal pake uang masing-masing aja. Seikhlas nya. Kita bikin proposal minta bantuan buat cus minta uang per rumah di komplek kita ini, gimana?"

"WOW DAEBAK, BERI APLAUSE GAES!" **–JACKSON-**

PROK PROK PROK!

"Aduh ngurus uang kas aja jago, apalagi ngurus anak kita nanti, waw." **–JONGIN-**

"Insaf bang, baru buka puasa." **–CHEN-**

"Tapi Kyung, kalo misal dibalik jadi Uang kas dipake amal, bukber bayar sendiri kenapa?" **–B.I** -

"Soal nya kalo makan-makan bayar sendiri-sendiri pasti ada yang gak bayar, enak kan kalo bukber tinggal makan ga mikir bayar lagi," **–KYUNGSOO-**

"Wah sip lah kuy bukber," **–KRIS-**

"Telat Nggos," **–SUHO-**

"Noh tem dengerin, makan tuh bayar dulu," **–SEHUN-**

"Suudzon aja lu ama gue," **–JONGIN-**

"Lagian uang kas kita emang dikit kalo buat amal kalo gak ditambahin lagi mah," **–KYUNGSOO-**

"Ah pada gak rajin bayar sih!" **–XIUMIN-**

"Iya nih, cowo-cowo nya pada gak modal!" **–BAEK-**

"Lha elu apa cabe cuanki!" **–JONGIN-**

"SUDAH-SUDAH! JADI INI SUDAH SETUJU YA!" **–SUHO-**

"SUDAAAAH!"

"Oke, nanti acara amal nya sore-an aja ya, habis itu bukber. Tapi kita ga bareng bukber ama nenek-kakek panti jompo nya. Soal nya dia udah ada kegiatan setiap buka puasa nya," **–SUHO-**

"SIIIIPP!"

"Bukber mau dimana nih!" **–KRIS-**

"MAU PIZZA SIH!" **–CHEN-**

"Awas mencret, anak singkong juga sok pizza," **–LUHAN-**

"RICIS AJA RICIS!" **–MPHI-**

"Panas bo'ol (pantat) lu ntar pas eek," **–BAEK-**

"BAKSO SAUNG PELANGI!" **–CHEN-**

"Ga ada ujan, jadi ga ada pelangi," **–JUNGKOOK-**

"SOMAY HOKI LAH!" – **JONGIN-**

"Gamau, abang-abang nya genit," **–TAO-**

"Ah elu cewe-cewe ribet banget sih!" **–CEYE-**

"APA LU BILANG CAPLANG!" **–BAEK-**

"E-EH NGGAK KOK, MAKSUD GUE MUKA CADEL RIBET BANGET DEH, YAKAN!" **–CEYE-**

"Apaan dah," **–SEHUN-**

"Ssstt, bantuin gua lepas dari mereka (Lirik barisan uke)," **–CEYE-**

"Oh," **-SEHUN-**

 _Buset ini muka cadel, lempeng amat kek meja SMA gue.._

"Café Chanyeol ajasi, kan mayan deket trus kalo kita banyakan gini dapet bonus buat dibawa pulang," **–Chen-**

"Bangkrut bego emak gua," **–CEYE-**

"Nah ide bagus, kan ada panggung nya juga ya yeol, yok tar yang suara nya emas bisa nyanyi," **–SUHO-**

"Panggil Mbak Seolhyun!" **–CHEN-**

"APA! PANGGIL SIAPA KOTAK AMAL!" **–XIUMIN-**

"Mampus lo!" **–CEYE-**

"E-eh maksud nya panggil ibu-ibu qasidah yank, suer deh," **–CHEN-**

"Bagus deh," **–XIUMIN-**

"Panggil Sistar aja bos!" **–SEHUN-**

"Baru bubar, albino." **–KRIS-**

"Gapapa, panggil mbak Hyorin aja mantab kan gays, ntar duet ama emak elu loey," **–JONGIN-**

"Langsung ga nafsu makan gue," **–B.I-**

"Mbak Hyorin mah make bikini emak lu make daster, udah kelar idup," **–CHEN-**

"Mau nyurakin durhaka, calon mertua, wkwk," **–Baek-**

"APA BAEK? GUA GA KEDENGERAN? MERTUA?" **–CEYE-**

"APA SIH YODA!" **–Baek-**

CIEEE CIEEEE

"Bener nih mau make duet maut hyorin sama mamah ceye?" **–KRIS-**

"Emak gue punya penyakit asam urat ama reumatik ngomong-ngomong,"

Ga kerasa tiga setengah jam mereka rapat, kalo orang normal mungkin setengah jam juga beres. Di banding rapat nya, Obrolan ga nyambung bikin migrain yang lebih mendominasi topik pembicaraan mereka. Akhirnya rapat di bubarkan oleh sang wakil, abang Ipan diningrat kumalawongso. Tapi mereka seperti nya lupa sesuatu.

.

.

"Eh, kok udah sepi sih? Kampret gua di tinggal sendiri, anjer jam berapa ini,"

 _04.15_

"Anyink tidur semaleman gue disini! Mau imsak lagi! Ah bodo amat, hamba lelah,"

.

 _Chanyeol gaes yang ketiduran di masjid, wkwk._

 **Tbc/End?**

.

.

.

* * *

 _Minal aidzin wal faidzin ya semua.._

 _Mohon maaf lahir batin. Ini cerita jujur aja diketik sehari doang, maaf kalo garing kriuk and absurd, cuma nyampein apa yang ada diotak gue aja, hehe._

 _Makasih loh yang udah review, oenni!_

 _Review ya gengs, review kalian mempengaruhi mood and kecepatan nulis gue, wkwk. Baperan? Emang iya._

Maaf sebelumnya jika kalian mendapat beberapa kesalahan format kecil(jika tidak maka saya bersyukur). Saya mengedit ini melalui handphone dikarenakan laptop sedang ada masalah kecil, semoga cepat kelar ya/cry/

Tinggalkan review kalian ya/kiss/

See You Again~


End file.
